Voyager in Training
by MuseandMe2
Summary: Janeway and Chakotay begin a training exercise together as members of Voyager but the Maquis and the Alpha Quadrant may have better ideas for them.
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we?" Janeway shielded her eyes and looked around the meadow Tuvok had beamed both her and Commander Chakotay to for their survival training exercise. "Paris said he and B'Elanna were in an ice cave."

Chakotay scanned the dense forest in the distance. "This didn't register on our initial planetary scans. He's making this easy for me. It's almost like home."

"Or the holodeck?"

Chakotay looked down at his tricorder readings and shook his head. "According to this, we're not on Voyager anymore."

Janeway placed her hands on her hips. "Then he's transported us to a different planet. Obviously one with nicer weather."

Chakotay grinned. "He still respects the fact that you are the Captain. Remind me to thank him for pairing me with you. I hate the cold."

Janeway scanned the beautiful but desolate landscape. "Tuvok isn't this easy on anyone. Especially me. It's not his style. And he wouldn't change locations without telling me."

"An element of surprise?" Chakotay asked.

The transporter beam swirled and their Chief Engineer, B'Elanna Torres, appeared.

"B'Elanna?" Chakotay said. "Back for round two?"

"Actually, no, I'm here on your orders, Commander."

Chakotay exchanged looks with the Captain. "What orders?" he said.

B'Elanna smiled. "Voyager is ours."

"What are you talking about?" he said.

B'Elanna cocked her head. "You and I both know she wouldn't approve of using the wormhole we found last week. But we would."

"We? That wormhole belongs to the Ganians," Janeway said. "They declined their permission to investigate it."

"Yes but I overruled them especially since our long range scans proved more than promising," B'Elanna answered. "We can be home tomorrow, Commander."

Janeway turned to Chakotay. "Obviously, part of the exercise."

"No, part of the original plan." B'Elanna said. With a flick of her arm, the Klingon backhanded her sending Janeway flying into the grass several yards away.

Chakotay sprinted over and kneeled by the captain's still form. Pressing his finger to her throat, he breathed a sigh of relief at her pulse. Smacking his combadge, he called, "Tuvok, the Captain is down and needs medical attention now."

"_Why, Commander. You sound pretty good to me."_

"Ayala? What the hell is going on?"

B'Elanna walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "We've done it, Chakotay. We've finally taken the ship. We said we would if a real opportunity to get home presented itself. It did and Voyager is ours. Congratulations. Our next stop: the Alpha Quadrant."

Chakotay felt for a pulse one more time before he rose. "You're sure about the wormhole?"

B'Elanna nodded.

"Then well done, Lieutenant. Let's get her back to the ship and then we'll figure out how to keep the Ganians out of our face while we make those calculations."

"Aye, Captain." She pressed her combadge. "Ayala, three to beam up."

Janeway stirred and her eyes fluttered open. As her vision came into focus, she recognized her quarters and tried to sit up but was rewarded with pain and stiffness. Her dry mouth was covered in a silk fabric wound around her head. A second one bound her wrists back in an unnatural position.

"Welcome back, Kathryn."

She saw Chakotay sitting at her personal desk. He stood up and walked over and dragged the fabric down to her chin.

She tried to speak but couldn't form any words.

Patting her cheek, he walked over to the sink. Wetting a cloth, he brought it back and gently brushed over her cracked lips. Her tongue snaked out to taste the cool wetness and he squeezed some of the moisture into her mouth.

"Chakotay," she whispered in a husky voice.

"Ssshhhh." Chakotay put a finger to his lips and bent down to her ear. "You are not in control of Voyager any longer. This is a Maquis vessel now."

"Maquis?" she croaked.

"B'Elanna is working on the final calculations and by tomorrow evening you and I will be home."

She tried to lick her lips. "Please."

"Of course." Chakotay cupped her chin and pressed his lips against hers. She stiffened but he held her tight as his tongue moistened her mouth. After a few seconds, he pulled back. "Better?"

Janeway blinked and tried to catch her breath as his hands went around her back. She felt him loosen her constraints and stared up into his eyes, silently challenging him.

He chuckled. "Warrior spirit. I've always liked that about you. I've liked a lot of things about you."

Janeway tried to shrug him off but she was still held tight. "This hurts."

He resumed freeing her until her arms dropped from their own weight. She tried to move them but they were heavy and hurt. "What is all this?"

He lifted her into a sitting position and felt her flinch as he slid his hands down her body. She managed a small nudge and moved away.

He walked back to his chair and sat down. Picking a small carrot up from a plate, he popped it into his mouth. "Hungry?"

"Yes."

"Computer, one coffee and one bowl of tomato soup."

"_Specify kind and temperature."_

He did and a few minutes later he placed a steaming cup and bowl on a tray in front of her. "Dinner is served."

"Thank you." She took a sip of her coffee and let the hot liquid burn her dry throat before doing the same with her soup until she devoured every bit of it.

"Still hungry?"

She pushed the tray away. "No, thank you." She looked around and said, "So I am about to lose all of this?"

"You've already lost it. I'm the Captain now and you are merely a guest."

She looked at his Maquis dress. "So I see. Thank you for your hospitality."

Chakotay's eyes narrowed. "Don't patronize me."

"Your captaincy will be short lived if we are going to be home so soon."

"Voyager will be a welcome addition to the Maquis front."

"Chakotay, it's been over a year. How do you even know the Maquis…"

His dark eyes bored into hers and she fell silent and put her head down. Picking at her bed linen, she said, "And what are you going to do with me and our crew when we get home?"

Chakotay picked up her tray and his plate and placed them in the recycler. "I've been pressed back into service with Starfleet for over a year now. You'll do the same for me and then I don't care where you go."

"Yes you do. You care very much about me and our crew, Commander." She watched his eyes soften a bit before the door slid open and B'Elanna walked in, padd in hand.

"Don't you chime first?" Chakotay snapped.

"Why?" B'Elanna said. "You're both clothed."

He snatched the padd out of her hands and scanned it. "You're certain about this?"

She snatched it back. "You do realize who you're talking to?"

"What about the Ganians?"

"Tom has destroyed every ship that's tried to challenge us. They won't be a threat come show time."

"He did what?" Janeway said.

"Tom's all about being on the winning team," B'Elanna said. "And that's us."

"For now," Janeway replied.

"Would you not like to go home?" Chakotay said. "Maybe the Ganians would like a prisoner to try for our recent actions?"

Janeway raised her chin. "You wouldn't do that to me."

Chakotay stepped forward. "You don't give the orders around here anymore, Kathryn. I do. And if you're going to cause me trouble, I'd just as well leave all my troubles here in the Delta Quadrant."

She studied his face. "I'd like to go home."

"I say we leave her here." B'Elanna crossed her arms. "You've passed up a lot of opportunities to get us home including destroying the array which was unforgivable. Leave her, Chakotay. Let her get herself home the way she wanted too."

Chakotay turned to B'Elanna. "I said I give the orders around here now, not you. You still have some work to do before we can make the jump. Go do it!"

B'Elanna's lip snarled.

"Don't," he said. "Dismissed, Lieutenant."

B'Elanna backed down and exited the room.

Chakotay sat down on the bed and ran a hand up her arm. "Does it still hurt?"

She waited until he reached her shoulders and then stopped him. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I can tell your muscles are sore. I'm sorry but I had to keep up appearances just in case she walked in and she did."

Janeway caught her breath. "Appearances? Then this is all…You're…?"

He shushed her and moved closer bringing his lips to her cheek. She stiffened again as he slowly moved to suckle her neck and run his hands up and down her arms.

"Ch-Chakotay, please."

"Please what?" he murmured.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you want me to and I'll have my hands full once we get back home. We need to take advantage of our quiet times."

She let his mouth tickle her skin for a few more seconds before she pushed him away. "You're not you. Remind me to have a talk with Tuvok about his training scenarios when we are done."

Chakotay's forehead wrinkled. "What?"

She patted his cheek. "This may be Tom Paris' idea of a training exercise but….Paris…"

"What are you talking about?"

She gave him a curt nod. Slapping her combadge, she called, "Mr. Paris, you are in very big trouble. End this program. Now!"

Tom's voice came over the channel. _"Captain?"_

"Captain is right," Janeway said. "And you're going to feel every bit of it when you visit me in my ready room, Mister. At once!"

"You've decided to play a game," Chakotay said.

She shook her head. "Not this one. This 'game' is over."

She tried to move off her bed but Chakotay caught her arm. "It's not over until I say it's over!" He yanked her back and she tumbled backwards underneath him. Her sore arms screamed in pain once again. "The only thing that's over is you if you don't play nicely. Paris answers to me and you will answer to me." His hand slid to her neck and he squeezed.

Janeway choked and clawed at his fingers. "Chakotay, please. Please, don't do this."

His grip slackened. "Then don't play games with me, Kathryn. It's beneath you."

She rubbed her bruised neck as he walked back to the desk and called for Engineering. "Estimated time to jump, B'Elanna?"

"_The Maquis should welcome us back at around 1600 hours."_

Chakotay's stern eyes met Kathryn's questioning ones. "Make it 1500. Chakotay, out."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm really sorry about this." Chakotay removed her combadge and retied Janeway in the silk fabric. This time he placed her hands in front and secured her leg to the bed with a metal chain he had replicated earlier. He made sure she was secure and quiet and then he left.

Janeway's mind raced. Obviously, Chakotay was not her First Officer and her survival exercise had been a solo turn. Still, being knocked out and Chakotay's out of character brutality was a bit much even for Tuvok's rigid standards. _Q?_ She screamed his name in her mind but he did not appear. No doubt he would have done the kidnapping and seduction himself rather than let her First Officer have all the fun, she concluded. This was all a scenario that would end once she had completed whatever Tuvok had in mind for her to learn. Or was it? It certainly didn't seem like a game he would let her play anymore.

She pulled off her gag without much effort and tried to loosen the ties that bound her wrists. With her teeth, she nibbled at the second binding and spent the better part of an hour ripping it from her wrists. Finally, she was free but there was no undoing the metal cuff around her leg. Janeway stretched in all directions but reached nothing that would help her. Exhausted, she finally laid down on the bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

A sudden jolt of the ship roused her and she looked out of her view window. Stars screamed past and she knew they had entered the wormhole. Voyager raced through the spiral pathway and Janeway lurched along with the bumpy journey as the ship flew back towards home.

She drew a wavering breath as she rolled with the space outside that would hopefully deliver her and the rest of Voyager to their familiar Alpha Quadrant. After an hour, the shaking and rolling stopped and her view cleared. As Janeway peered outside, she recognized the familiar stars of home. "Oh my god," she whispered. "We're back." Even though she knew it was a mirage, it was a welcome one to be in, even if just for a bit.

Two Starfleet vessels appeared and Janeway knew they were hailing her ship. Flashes of phaser fire moments later horrified her as she felt Voyager's engines engage and move away. She was tossed again as Voyager evaded the pursuit. She noticed they were headed into deep space, the heart of Maquis territory. Within minutes, several small ships emblazoned with Maquis designations intercepted and began firing on the Starfleet vessels. The attack was quick and swift and Starfleet held back as the Maquis escorted Voyager into their stronghold region.

Janeway took a deep breath and called for the Computer. It did not reply. In frustration, she yanked at the metal chain and yelped as it cut into the palms of her hands. "This is enough! Tuvok, if this is you, I will…"

The quarters' door slid open and Chakotay walked in, a big smile on his face. "Welcome home, Kathryn. Isn't it good to be back?"

She tried to calm her anger. "Why did you do that? They were probably just as surprised as we were to suddenly see us. Now that they know we're back, you don't think it's going to be a top priority for Starfleet to recover us?"

"They can try. But, as you saw, Voyager has friends."

"Things change, Chakotay. Voyager is a year out of date. You've been replaced. We all have. You can't just expect to return and pick up right where you left off."

"Maybe not but B'Elanna is synching data banks as we speak."

It's more than data. You think you can be welcomed back to the Maquis, no questions asked? How did the Maquis know not to fire on us?"

"You're slipping, Kathryn. Bringing a ship back through a wormhole takes time. Communication doesn't."

"You contacted them before we jumped."

"Why else do you think they were here? Waiting. Starfleet obviously intercepted our message too and sent their own welcoming committee which I didn't appreciate."

"And just what are you going to do with me and the rest of us that also don't want to be part of your Maquis cause?"

"I already told you. All of you will serve under me to repay your debt and then I don't give a damn what you do."

She pointed her finger. "And I told you that I don't believe that! You may not be my Chakotay but you must have some of his compassion in you!"

Chakotay noticed drops of blood dripping from her fingers. Grabbing her discarded silk ties, he wrapped her palms to staunch the bleeding. "I figured you make quick work of the fabric but metal is a whole other animal, isn't it?" He pressed to stop the bleeding and then gently kissed the back of her hands. "How's this for compassion?"

She snatched them away. "Don't touch me!"

He grinned. "Well I see the warrior is back. Do you think you have Starfleet to back you up again now? Hope they come and rescue you?"

"They must know you're in control. Not me."

"They don't know you're even here."

"You don't think they'll try and determine that?"

"Yes and I'll make it easy for them. I'll send them a more recent picture for your personnel log."

Janeway's eyes searched his. "What is the point of this, Chakotay? You have what you want. You're back where you want to be. Obviously the past year meant nothing to you so go and return to what you feel you need to do."

"Well, now that I have your permission…"

"You don't need my permission. You never did. I thought you were an honorable man who always tried to do the right thing. Obviously, I was wrong."

She watched him consider her words for a moment and then sat down on her bed. "Do you mind if I go to sickbay?" she asked. "Before I'm pressed into service, I would like to make sure I'm at 100% for you."

He rubbed his face and said, "I'll have Tom treat you. He'll bring a med kit."

"Something wrong with the Doctor? You'll need him for the casualties you're about to face."

"Actually, the Maquis have been quite successful while we've been away."

"Really? Then I guess you're not as necessary as you thought you were."

He bristled at her sarcasm. "I managed to get this crew and you home like that. I was very necessary."

"Yes, I guess you were."

"I didn't have to bring you back."

"No, you didn't. But you did. And if the Maquis have been so successful while you've been away, then they aren't hard up for recruits. You knew that before we left if you were communicating with them. Why bring me back at all?"

Chakotay brushed a finger across her forehead. "Because there is something about you."

Janeway closed her eyes for a moment. These flashes of her real First Officer that she couldn't respond to in such an unreal scenario were draining. Clearing her throat, she said, "Well, I'm glad I fascinate you. Can you call Tom now?" She held up her hands. "This stings."

Disappointment crossed his face and he walked back to the door. "I'll send him down."

A few minutes later, Tom arrived with the med kit as promised. "Hello, Tom. How are you?" she asked.

Tom said nothing as he knelt down and took her hands. Unwrapping the silk from her palms, he selected his medical tool and made quick work of her cuts.

She lifted her chained leg. "I don't suppose you can do anything for this?"

He shook his head and packed the kit up. As he rose, she grabbed his arm. "Tom, talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to you." He threw the kit over his shoulder.

"Why? What did I do?" She paused and then added, "Is Chakotay handing you back over to the penal authorities to finish your sentence or, maybe worse, your father?"

His blue eyes were cold. "I said I have nothing to say to you."

Chakotay entered once again. "All set?"

"Yeah." Tom rubbed his neck and quickly exited.

"He's scared," Janeway said.

Chakotay disappeared into her back room and came out with plain clothes. "Put these on. That uniform doesn't belong on this ship."

"I happen to like…"

He threw the clothes at her. "Change it! Now!"

She lifted her chained leg. "I'm afraid I can't do that when I am like this."

Chakotay pulled the phaser from his hip and aimed it at her. With a quick downward strike, he severed the chain. "Get dressed," he said quietly.

Janeway gathered the clothing. "Can I shower first?"

He nodded and she rose and walked into the bathroom. She stopped as she reached him and said, "Everyone certainly has a very bad attitude all of a sudden. Is your homecoming not what you thought it would be?"

Chakotay yanked her head back by her hair. "Don't play with me, Kathryn. I warned you about playing games with me. I'm being nice. I can not be nice."

He released her and she rubbed under her loose bun to ease her scalp. "My apologies. It won't happen again, Captain."

Chakotay's brow furrowed as she gave him a quick smile and disappeared into the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Janeway looked the simple dress Chakotay had picked out for her. "Not very appropriate for crew duty," she murmured. Still, she slipped it on and brushed her long hair back. Wrapping her long tresses back up in her regulation bun, she managed a few more personal touches, deemed herself appropriate, and walked back out to the sitting area.

Chakotay looked up from the padd he was reading and eyed her. "You look very nice."

She smoothed the long skirt. "Thank you. Not very appropriate for most duties aboard ship so I'm curious as to what my assignment is."

Chakotay laid the padd down and held out his arm. "Shall we?"

She hesitated but allowed him to lead her out of the quarters. Walking the corridors of her ship was uplifting. She had always hated being cooped up and now she was out and about and could gather more information to hopefully end this experience once and for all.

She let Chakotay lead her to the mess hall. As they stopped outside the door, she said. "Did Neelix cook for us? I can't imagine he's a happy camper being so far from his home now."

The door slid open and what had been the crew's mess hall in the Delta Quadrant had been returned to the Captain's dining area. The small tables and chairs and other various seating areas Neelix had created were gone and replaced by the original banquet table and chairs. They and the room were adorned with many cloths and banners emblazoned in Maquis colors.

"This is new," she said.

"It is as it should be," Chakotay said.

"Of course. It's very nice, Captain."

He looked sideways at her and pulled out a chair. "Calling me that is not going to make me drop my guard with you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." She walked around the room and noticed several people in the back making dinner preparations. "That's quite a bit of food. Are we overindulging since our rations are no longer necessary?"

He shook his head. "No. We are having guests."

"Guests? Oh, you've invited the other Maquis. Are they coming to see you and this ship or are you planning to figure out which one of them you can, what? Replace, succeed, ally with? Even though it's been a year, I would suspect Voyager is still quite valuable to your people."

"Of course it is. And I see your diplomacy skills are sharp. Good. You'll need them."

"Is that why you brought me here? To be your spy? How do you know I'll be loyal to you, Chakotay? After all, I am still your prisoner."

"You're no prisoner, Kathryn. You're my guest who has been detained until our journey together is complete. Sound familiar?"

She ran her fingers along the edge of the table as she walked away. "Yes, but you and I were alone. There was no one coming for us there. I have friends who will try and come for me here."

"I'm not worried about Starfleet. They have their own problems. Why do you think they broke off their pursuit so fast?"

She stopped. "Really? Am I allowed to be privy to the current news?"

"Sure." He paused and said, "The Klingons have gone to war with Cardassia."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"True. And I thought B'Elanna didn't have it in her to be that emotional. At least her people did right by the Maquis."

Janeway crossed her arms. "I can guarantee the Klingon Empire did not go to war to help the Maquis."

"Frankly, Kathryn, I don't care. They are helping us by doing a lot of the dirty work. Back to the question of you behaving yourself though. If you don't, there will be consequences."

She grinned. "Consequences?"

"I'm very serious, Kathryn. Your family is in reach here. Cross me and I'll let you feel every bit of what I felt when I found my family murdered."

Her mouth dropped at his words and her fists clenched as she visibly shook with anger. "You don't have it in you, Chakotay. The Maquis may be rebels but they and especially you are not outright murderers."

He closed the distance between them. "Try me."

She shook her head. "You even threatening to do it makes you no better than the Cardassians. Don't you dare threaten my family or you'll have one very unhappy prisoner who will make your life a living hell and that's a promise, _Captain_."

Chakotay's eyes darted with hers before his stern face relaxed. "Just so we understand each other. Don't bother trying to make a friend tonight. I've already covered that too."

She crossed her arms. "Oh really? And just how do you expect these Maquis to accept me? I'm a Starfleet captain."

"No, you're not. Just follow my lead."

The door slid open and a large contingent of Maquis leaders entered. Janeway counted two men and a woman along with what seemed an equal number of second in commands.

Chakotay stepped forward and offered his hand to the first man who approached. "Welcome to Voyager, Steven. It's good to see you again."

Steven nodded and looked at the couple. "Welcome home. We thought you had been lost forever. You can imagine our surprise when we received B'Elanna's message."

"You can imagine our relief when it was replied to," Chakotay said.

The Bajoran woman stepped forward. "Your codes were a bit out of date but the message was clear. B'Elanna always did get the job done."

Chakotay nodded. "That she does."

She glanced at Janeway. "You're new but not without reputation. Captain Janeway, you expect us to believe you've decided to resign your commission and give up your ship?"

Chakotay beckoned Kathryn forward. He placed his arm around her shoulders and said, "Kathryn and I became very close during our time in the Delta Quadrant. She is my wife and you will treat her with respect, Rina."

Kathryn managed to contain the shock on her face. Their guests' did not.

"What?" Rina said. Her small laugh belied her discomfort as her black eyes penetrated the couple.

"Surely, you received B'Elanna's reports and had a chance to peruse them before you came?" Chakotay asked.

Steven cleared his throat. "Yes but I still echo Rina's sentiments. It's hard to believe that a captain with such a fierce and loyal reputation is now one of us. My apologies, Captain Janeway, but we've had many infiltrators as you well know. Wasn't your last mission to find the Val Jean crew and bring them back to Starfleet? That's what led you to the Delta Quadrant, correct?"

Kathryn felt Chakotay's hand squeeze her arm. "My last mission was to contact my Security Officer, Tuvok."

"A spy," Rina replied. "No offense, Chakotay, but your leadership leaves much to be desired. How do we know she isn't the Captain and you're her pawn? That would be much more believable."

Chakotay left Kathryn's side. "I am no one's pawn, Rina. Not then. Not now. If I wanted to run back into Starfleet's arms, I would have done it and traded everything I know to save myself and my crew. I could have provided your heads on a silver platter but I didn't. Next question."

An elder man stepped up and pulled Rina back. "You've been away a long time, Chakotay. You're not as in the know as you would like to think. Be careful with your bravado, son. You need us as much as we would like you and this ship to join us."

"You've gotten complacent, Tarsi," Chakotay said. "The Maquis need to evolve. Change tactics. Keep fresh. The Klingons may be keeping Cardassia busy for now but are you ready if one of us does sell out to save themselves? Where are your contingency plans for that? I didn't see any on what you sent over. Or are you holding out on me?"

The corners of Tarsi's mouth twitched. "Congratulations, Chakotay. You've passed the first test."

Chakotay grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. "I pass everything, Tarsi. If you think I came back from a fresh year of hell in the Delta Quadrant with absolutely zero backup from anyone just to answer to you, any of you, that's never going to happen! So if that's what you think then get the hell off my ship."

"Enough." Steven separated the two men and Tarsi moved away and straightened his jacket.

Rina shook her head. "Men. You are such ill-tempered children."

"Speaking of," Steven said. "How many in this crew are ready to fight with us, Chakotay?"

"Everyone. Some will be ship duty only. They'll work their posts for a year and, at the end of it, they're free to go. I don't run a slave ship."

"Interesting concept," Rina said. "If there are those on board who do not wish to serve, why not let them go now? We have plenty who will take their place."

Chakotay swiped his cheek. "Nice try, Rina. You want to gather information on Voyager and force me out? Take her over for yourself? As I said, it's not happening but I do appreciate the challenge."

Janeway stepped forward. "You will never take our ship."

Rina's eyes narrowed. "How do we know we can trust you?"

Kathryn looked between the three Maquis leaders before turning to Chakotay. Grabbing his face with her hands, she pulled him to her and kissed him, stepping back only until she needed a breath. She turned back to the Maquis and said, "My service was to an organization that ultimately ended up killing my father and my first love. It then tore me apart from my new fiancée and let my mother and sister mourn me believing I was dead. It took being away from Starfleet for a year to realize that an oath to duty means nothing when it's repeated at a loved one's grave. Believe me when I say I am with you. In the Delta Quadrant, Chakotay taught me that I cannot blindly follow orders but, in unique situations such as this, I have to do the right thing and not just the expected thing. It's what makes us truly human. No offense, Rina."

"None taken. I understand the expression."

Kathryn gripped Chakotay's hand. "We are doing the right thing. I may not share a personal history as all of you do but our children will. And it is for them that I will honor their father's tribe and fight. I am Maquis."


	4. Chapter 4

Kathryn followed Chakotay back to her quarters. The rest of the evening had been much less dramatic with excellent food and a good amount of drinking. For hours, she had listened to Chakotay and the Maquis leadership swap stories and catch up on activities over the past year. The Maquis appeared to be quite the powerhouse now rather than the rag tag coalition she had left behind. With the Klingon Empire occupying the Cardassians for the time being, the cohesiveness and their strength with a growing number of recruits was impressive.

Chakotay stopped at the door. "I had a very nice time with you tonight, Kathryn."

"Yes, it was nice to eat a meal without being restrained or confined to quarters."

"You don't appreciate my hospitality?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I also don't like being married without a ring or even a proposal."

He grinned and got down on one knee. Taking her hand, he looked up. "Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway…."

She pulled him back up. "You're drunk."

He squeezed her hand tight. "Maybe but don't even think of running from me. You won't get far. The crew is confined to quarters when they are not on duty. There will be no help for you."

"I wouldn't dream of it. May I have my assigned quarters now?" She looked across at the First Officer's cabin.

He pulled her tight and wrapped her in his arms. "No." He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Kathryn's chest tightened as she tasted the wine they had shared at the table. She pushed him away. "Chakotay…"

He nuzzled her ear.

With a shove, she pushed harder. "Stop."

Chakotay punched the keypad and the door flew open. He swung Kathryn over his shoulder and tossed her onto the bed.

She scrambled into a sitting position.

He stared at her for a few minutes and then walked over to the replicator. "Vegetable juice. Cold." As the glass materialized, he took a large gulp and set it back down. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Kathryn."

"That's nice to hear."

"Go get dressed for bed."

"Where am I sleeping?"

He nodded. "That's your bed, isn't it?"

"It's the Captain's bed."

"Go get ready."

"Chakotay…."

"Now!"

Kathryn gave him an annoyed glance, slid off the bed, and walked back to her closet. She quickly donned her nightgown and robe and walked back out.

Chakotay was scanning the day's reports and she quietly crawled under the sheets. She pulled the blanket up to her chin and curled up. She listened as his fingers clicked through the reports and daily logs. After an hour, her lids felt heavy and she fought to keep them open.

"Don't fight it, Kathryn," he said.

"How do I know you won't bother me?"

His fingers clicked for a few more minutes. "You don't."

"Chakotay, I have always trusted you to do the right thing."

Silence permeated the room and Chakotay dimmed the lights. After a half hour of complete darkness, she finally allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

The next morning, Kathryn awoke to flowers and a breakfast tray laden with fruit, toast, and a pot of hot coffee. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Glancing around the empty room, she slowly stepped out of the bed. The sheets on the other side looked as neat as they did before she went to bed. Chakotay had not joined her.

She slipped the robe off of her shoulders and laid it on the chair. As she picked at her food, she moved to the computer and grabbed a slice of melon and her coffee. Tapping the screen, she entered her security code and was not surprised when it came back as restricted. She tried Chakotay's codes and was also rewarded with no access. "Worth a try," she muttered.

"You really think I would be that stupid, Kathryn?"

She jumped and turned to see Chakotay standing in pajama pants and nothing else. She quickly lifted the strap of her gown that had fallen down and reached for her robe. Chakotay snatched it away.

"I've been very nice to you and this is how you repay me?"

She straightened. "You really thought I wouldn't try it, if given the opportunity?"

He tossed her gown. "I don't know why you want to cover up but by all means."

She slid it on and tied it around her waist. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She moved away. "Has anyone tried to contact me yet?"

"Anyone? Like Starfleet or… someone else?"

"Someone else?" she repeated.

Chakotay walked to the computer and turned it to face him. "This code is one time use only so don't bother memorizing it." He tapped a few times and brought up a picture of Kathryn's fiancé Mark. He stood smiling with a blond woman beside him outside of a church. "His wedding photo. Guess he didn't waste too much time, did he?"

Kathryn's heart dropped as she read the announcement that accompanied it. Mark had married less than a year after her disappearance and to a mutual friend of theirs no less. Drawing a shaky breath, she turned the screen away and swiped at her eyes.

After a few moments, she reached for the computer again but Chakotay stopped her. "Computer, delete access in the captain's quarters." He ignored her steely stare. "Like I said, how stupid do you think I am?"

Kathryn stormed back to the bed and shook out the blankets and sheets. Smoothing them down, she whirled around and asked, "So, what are my orders today? I'm sure you have plans."

He popped a grape into his mouth. "You have an engagement."

"An engagement?"

"Captain Adams is going to give you a tour of his vessel."

"Why? I'm sure you're already familiar with it. What's the point?"

"The point is that you will go and take in everything you see and report back to me."

"I'm going alone?"

He smiled. "Yes, Kathryn. But I will have a transporter lock on you at all times so don't even think of going anywhere or transmitting a message to him or anyone else. You won't live to see it received."

Kathryn sighed. "Stop threatening me, Chakotay. Either do what you want or don't."

Chakotay stalked over and grabbed her by the arm. "If you wish."

Tearing the robe from her shoulders, he pushed her down and lifted her onto the bed.

"Get off of me!" She pummeled his bare chest with her hands as he grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up further. "No!"

Chakotay pinned her down. "Don't fight me! Do you hear me? Don't you ever fight me!"

"You're hurting me!"

He let go and her long hair slid through his fingers as she wriggled away. "Don't dare me, Kathryn. And don't ever fight me."

Her eyes peered into his dark ones and she was almost relieved to see hints of guilt and sadness there. "Chakotay..."

He lifted his heavy body from her and rubbed his neck. "I can't."

"Can't what? Chakotay, tell me what this is all about…"

"Quiet!" He walked back to the desk. Pointing to the back room, he said, "Go get dressed. Now. And remember what I said."

She sat up and walked into the back. In a few minutes later, she reappeared in boots, a casual pant and blouse. "I figured I'd look the part."

He pinned a communicator to her top. "You'll do. By the way, this only transmits to Voyager."

She patted her waist. "What about weapons? You really think they will believe that I wouldn't be armed?"

"Nice try but you're going to be amongst, friends."

"Or so you hope. Is this a test?"

"Yes."

"For them or for me?"

Chakotay smiled and pressed the communicator. "Transporter room, one to beam to the _Pierre_. Engage."


	5. Chapter 5

Janeway materialized on the Maquis ship and was instantly greeted by Captain Adams and members of his crew. He immediately dismissed them and offered his hand. "Captain Janeway, welcome."

She grasped it and said, "My husband is the captain. I am Kathryn."

He nodded and shook her hand. "Miss Kathryn."

She smiled and noted how his green eyes crinkled at the corners. His dark wavy hair was held back with a small leather tie at the nape of his neck exactly matching his dark leather vest and pants. His billowing white shirt made him look every bit the part of the ancient pirates she had read about in her youth. He dressed for it right down to his tall black boots and gold jewelry.

"You don't even merit the title of First Officer?" he asked.

"I'm not impressed with titles anymore, Captain."

"Of course not. I see you've come to work. No doubt the view is to your husband's liking?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

He leaned over and grabbed her combadge. "I'm smarter than Chakotay gives me credit for." He held the communicator to his lips. "And frankly, I'm appalled and insulted that you would try and gain information like this, Chakotay. I thought you and I were old friends."

"_Steven. I am very fond of my wife and I would like her back in case of an emergency."_

Adams fingered the device. "I assure you she is well protected here. Adams out." He tossed the badge to one of his guards. "Hold onto that. The lady will need it later. Miss Kathryn, may I give you a tour of this vessel?"

She nodded. "I'd love that, Captain. Thank you."

The Maquis leader escorted her all over the ship except for the engineering compartment. When Kathryn pointed out his omission, he smiled and said, "I'm not done with your visit. And the last thing I want is to be interrupted. Engineering is a busy place as you well know. Besides, would you show me Voyager's engineering department?"

"You mean B'Elanna hasn't sent over the specs yet?"

He grinned. "You're very good. I wonder if Chakotay knows what he has with you?"

"I doubt it."

He studied her. "So do I. Come. We will speak in private."

He led her down a dark corridor to a cabin at the end of the hall. From the size and location, she expected it to be his quarters and was not disappointed when the door slid open to reveal just that.

He waved his arm. "After you."

Kathryn remained where she was. "I don't think this is appropriate, Captain. I am, after all, a married woman."

"Trust me. I don't desire you or any other woman. Your virtue is perfectly safe."

Kathryn hesitated before stepping across the threshold. He entered and the door slid shut behind them.

"May I offer you something?" he asked.

"Nothing, thank you."

He poured himself a drink from the bar. "So tell me about this so called husband of yours, Kathryn, if that's what he is."

"You doubt my marriage, Captain?"

He swallowed his drink. "Yes I do. Chakotay has never seemed the type to settle down."

"We thought we were going to spend the rest of our lives in the Delta Quadrant so we made the best of it."

"And that meant giving up your commission too?"

She glanced out the window. "That…that was actually taken from me."

"Oh?" He put his glass down.

"Chakotay took over my ship. I had no choice but to cede it to him."

He moved close. "And how exactly did that happen?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid I've said too much. We shouldn't be talking about this."

"Yes, we should. Tell me. I can help you."

"No, you can't. No one can help me."

He took her hand and said, "Kathryn, I can help you. I can stop Chakotay. It would be my pleasure to. Now, tell me."

"Your pleasure?" She took her hand back. "That doesn't sound like an old friend. How do I know I can trust you? I'm sure if I allowed you to take Voyager back from him you'd keep it for yourself."

Adams chuckled. "You're good. You're very good. So Chakotay wanted to test me. A Starfleet Captain would never hand over her ship, especially to a Maquis." He walked back and downed the rest of his drink. Slamming it down on the bar, he said, "So are you done making a fool out of me? What's the end game for you here?"

"There is no game."

"Really? How did Chakotay take a flagship away from Starfleet?" he demanded.

"When we were pulled into the Delta Quadrant, I suffered the loss of most of my crew. The Val Jean fared much better. A testament to the Maquis nation, I'm sure."

"Don't patronize me."

"Voyager was heavily damaged."

"And you just stepped aside and let him take command rather than make repairs?"

She raised her chin and her blue eyes snapped. "I did not step aside. I fought him and the Maquis with everything I had. So did my crew. But you play dirty. You're used to getting what you want by any means necessary and you did. Chakotay overran my crew, most of whom were young and inexperienced. Voyager's maiden mission was supposed to be a simple one. He gave me no choice."

Adams smiled. "I see. And then you played along and married him in an effort to gain your ship back. Very cunning plan, Captain."

She returned his grin. "Thank you."

"And I assume that now you want it back. Or you want safe passage to Starfleet to return a hero and give them all kinds of Maquis insider information and data…as if that would ever happen?"

She slowly shook her head. "It's too late for that. Besides, with this war now, I doubt the Maquis are worth much. The Cardassians are too busy defending themselves to complain to Starfleet about your activities. I meant what I said last night. I will fight with my children's father now. I never expected to come home and to be forced into this position but I am and I will do it for them. That's a promise."

"Children? Chakotay's briefs didn't mention any children."

Janeway placed a hand on her stomach. "They are not here yet but, when they do arrive, I want them to be proud of their father and of their mother."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

He walked over to his desk and clicked the panel. "Jiminez."

"_Aye, Captain."_

"Send the doctor to my quarters at once and have her bring that badge."

"_Everything okay, Captain?"_

"Just do it."

The channel closed and Adams eyed her. "You look a little pale, Kathryn. Is it the children or the lies that are dripping from your mouth?"

"I don't require any medical attention," she said firmly.

"Then I don't intend to give you any. But I do intend to find out the truth. If you're speaking it, you have nothing to worry about, do you?"

The door chimed and he called for the doctor to enter. "Scan her. Tell me what you find."

The young woman handed her captain what he had requested and then approached Kathryn and waved a medical tricorder. "She is in excellent health. No disease or infection that I can detect," she said.

"And?"

The young woman's forehead wrinkled. "Captain? Is there something specific you wanted me to look for?"

"I would think it would be easy to detect. That will be all, Jenka, thank you."

She left and he called for the computer. "Seal the door and do not allow anyone access including emergency overrides."

The computer beeped and Kathryn stepped back. He grabbed her wrist and said, "I don't tolerate liars. They make a fool out of me and I am _never_ made a fool of. Not to anyone and especially not to Starfleet."

"Captain, I am afraid this is a misunderstanding. I was told by my Doctor very recently…"

"Shut up!"

"It's really not that unusual. He's an EMH. Our regular doctor was killed in the Delta Quadrant. He's a hologram. He must have made a mistake. Thank you for clearing…"

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Stop talking," he seethed. "You want a child, Kathryn. I can give you a child. Is that what you need to keep up this charade with your so called husband so you can get your ship back?"

She didn't answer and looked away. She stared at the stars she had fought so long to return to and wondered how long she'd get to view them before all of this was finally over.

Adams growled and threw her away from him.

"What do you want from me?" she asked quietly.

"The truth! That's all I demanded from you from the beginning. The absolute truth!"

"I don't have it! I've already told you. Chakotay took my ship from me. He doesn't exactly brief me on the day to day anymore."

"Then he has an agenda."

"Of course." She shook her head. "But I don't know what he wants."

"Then you'll find out. You'll continue with this charade of yours and you will report back to me. Everything you learn. Do you understand?"

"I told you. He doesn't talk to me. I have no position on my own ship."

"How humiliating for you. You will find a way. I saw the way he looked at you last night. Use that to your advantage."

"The Chakotay I knew back in the Delta Quadrant maybe but not this one….this one cares only for himself."

"This one? This one is the same as the other one. Distance doesn't change that."

"You'd be surprised."

"I'd rather not be. You will stay in his bed and get what you can out of him and then you will report back to me. It's my job to neutralize any threat to the Maquis nation. And I will kill him before he endangers us. If he's lost his focus, then he is no longer useful."

She straightened. "He's useful to me. I won't let you kill him."

"I don't need your permission, Captain." He gave her a small smile. "But maybe this charade is not one after all. Real feelings will give me real results. And I better have them or I will bury you both together."

"Why not just turn me over to Starfleet now and be done with me?"

"You know the answer to that. You know too much. You are Maquis or you are nothing. Your choice."

Pinning the communicator to her vest, he said, "Till we meet again. Soon." He pressed it. "Voyager, one to beam back."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just a note to thank those of you who have commented and, as always, thank you all for reading. **

Janeway re-materialized in her quarters and saw Chakotay standing before her, arms crossed.

"Well?" he said.

She placed a finger to her lips and took off the combadge. Handing it to him, she pointed at the recycler. Chakotay hesitated and, with a kiss to her cheek, said, "Welcome home. Did you enjoy your visit?"

"Yes, Captain Adams was a fabulous host. You could learn from him."

Chakotay gave her a crooked smile as he discarded the badge.

"Now, what would you like to know first, Chakotay? How much he has already figured out about you or what I am going to get in return for selling you out?"

He smirked. "You wouldn't sell me out."

"Are you sure about that? I am getting very tired of your company."

He rubbed his chin. "I'm sorry about that, Kathryn."

"I don't care. Even prisoners have rights around here or used to when I ran the ship."

He eyed her. "Did he hurt you?"

She sat on the bed. "Why do you care?"

"I care."

"Why?"

"Tell me about what happened. Obviously, I wasn't as included as I wanted to be."

"And you didn't see that one coming?" She watched him bristle and added, "He's more enlightened than you give him credit for. I told you things would change after a year. I don't know how well you two knew each other a year ago but you're complete strangers right now. He doesn't trust you or me."

Chakotay's brow furrowed. "Why doesn't he trust you? What did you do?"

"I tried to gain his confidence. Let's just say it didn't work."

"That doesn't make me happy, Kathryn."

"Well, good, Chakotay. Misery loves company."

"So you've been sent back as a double agent."

"Of course. You know it's amazing to me how the Maquis have gotten away with so much for so long. Your tactics are predictable and infantile."

"And yet most of us graduated from Starfleet Academy."

"Yes but some of us actually learned something there." She ignored his look and added, "All right. What information do you want me to feed him?"

Chakotay sat next to her on the bed. "Nothing."

"Nothing? That's not conducive to my well being."

Chakotay took her hand. "He can't touch you on this ship."

"So now you plan on keeping me locked away here?"

"Would you rather be someplace else?"

Her mind wandered back to a few days ago when she was in command of Voyager and her First Officer was a true confidant. "Yes," she said quietly. "Actually I would. This isn't my ship or my home. I want to return to the Delta Quadrant. I want to go back to my true friend and not be around this bastardized version of him."

Chakotay stroked her fingers and smiled. "I don't know what you mean by that."

She pushed him away and stood up. "Yes, you do. You and Adams play whatever game you like with one another. I'm done. Just tie me up or do whatever it is you want to do but leave me out of these games. I'm tired of them."

"You're giving up?"

"Yes, Chakotay. I don't want to play anymore."

"But that's not how this ends."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"_Torres to Chakotay."_

"B'Elanna, do you have a problem with addressing me as Captain?"

"_Well, Captain, I thought you'd like to know that the Pierre just tried to hack our database."_

Chakotay shot up. "Adams did what?"

"_Guess he's not as over the old days as you thought he was."_

"Over what?" Janeway asked.

"Jam his ship's transmissions, all of them, until I say so and B'Elanna?"

"_Captain?"_

"Hit him once where it lives so he remembers not to ever poke around my ship again."

"_My pleasure, Captain. Torres out."_

"What is that about?" Janeway asked.

"Later," Chakotay said and headed for the door.

"No, now!"

The door slid open and Chakotay vanished on his way to the bridge.

As the lift doors opened, Chakotay found his balance as Voyager shook from a return volley. "On screen!"

Captain Adams appeared and said, "You mind telling me what the hell you are doing?"

"You first. Don't you dare try and break into my databanks, Adams. I can destroy your ship."

"To what end? We're on the same team!"

"Really? Sending back a spy and doing your own secret recognizance doesn't inspire a whole lot of camaraderie in me."

Adams laughed. "Just returning the favor, old friend. Or do you take me a fool once more?"

"We're being hailed by the _Triumphe_," Tom said.

"On screen."

Tarsi appeared and said, "Problem, sons?"

"Nothing we can't settle," Chakotay said.

"Are you sure? You had trouble settling your last dispute, if memory serves."

"Tell your 'son' to keep his diagnostic scans out of my memory banks," Chakotay warned.

"Something you don't want us to see, Chakotay?" Tarsi asked.

Chakotay sat down in the captain's chair. "When you give me full access to your most current records, Tarsi, mine will also be open for viewing. Chakotay out."

Tom closed the channel and turned around. "Guess that hatchet is still above ground."

"Keep an eye on the _Pierre_. If she moves wrong even once, blow her out of the sky as an example."

"Yes, sir." Tom turned and entered his orders.

Chakotay returned to the captain's quarters and found Janeway curled up in her night clothes on the couch reading a book.

"Turning in early?" he asked. "What is this?"

She turned the page without looking up. "This is a book. An ancient version of the padd but you manually flip pages."

"I know what a book is Kathryn."

"Then why did you ask?"

Chakotay sat down on the sofa next to her. "Is this a new tactic? Trying out passive resistance?"

"No, it's me meaning what I said. I'm not playing anymore. Whatever this is all about, you're on your own."

He remained silent for a few moments and rubbed his face. "Kathryn?"

"I mean it, Chakotay. I'm done. Whatever game you're playing with your 'old friends', whatever this really is, I don't want to be part of it anymore."

"What makes you think you have a choice?"

"I always have a choice and I still do. I'm done being toyed with. By you and by him."

Chakotay sat back as she resumed her reading. After a few minutes, he said, "Actually you really don't have a choice but you should know what you're up against so I'll tell you."

Kathryn took a deep breath and laid the book down in her lap. "I'm listening." She raised a finger. "But only to the truth."

He glanced at her finger and then to her eyes. "When I joined the Maquis, Adams trained me. He took me under his wing along with his partner Zackson and showed me the ins and outs of the Maquis nation as it was back in the day. We were just starting out. There were risks and maneuvers that were being taken and played with and we really were on the front lines of exactly what we didn't know."

"And?"

"And one night Zack and I volunteered to make a munitions run. Things happened. I returned. Zack didn't make it."

"And Adams blamed you."

"His rookie returned but his husband didn't. Didn't make a whole lot of sense to Adams and I'll be honest, I don't remember enough of what happened that day for it to make sense to me either let alone explain it."

"Are you looking for my sympathy, Chakotay?"

"No," he said.

"So you think Adams is out for revenge?"

"He set you up to spy for him, didn't he? That's not exactly an olive branch towards me, is it?"

A flash from the back room distracted them. Chakotay jumped up as did Kathryn and they watched as Tarsi walked out of the back room along with Adams, both with weapons drawn.

Chakotay slapped his combadge as he went for his phaser. "Intruder alert!"

Adams' weapon fired and Chakotay fell to the ground. On instinct, Janeway moved to him but then stepped back and put her hands up. "I am unarmed."

Tarsi lowered his weapon and guided Adams' arm down as well.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Aren't you worried about your husband?" Adams asked.

"No."

"Now how did I know that?" Adams walked over and kicked Chakotay's still form.

"What do you want?" she repeated.

"Tarsi, tell the woman what we want," Adams said.

"This ship of course," he replied.

"Over my dead body," Janeway replied.

Tarsi retrained his weapon. "That can be arranged."

Janeway stepped closer. "Then arrange it because you're not taking my ship."

Adams walked back to Tarsi's side. "I told you. Captain Janeway never gave over her ship at all."

"No, I didn't," she said. "Although I'm still not sure what this is all about."

Tarsi grinned. "You're very close to finding out, Captain."

"Tell me."

"I like you," Adams said. "You humans, you make very good prey."

"Prey?" She looked between the two men. "What do you mean prey?"

The space outside the window shifted and twisted back to the appearance of the wormhole that had taken Voyager home. But, unlike before, Janeway detected no movement from the ship or engine sounds. "What is this?" she said. "Who are you?"

The window cleared and she once again saw the familiar planets she and her crew had arrived at a few days earlier in the Delta Quadrant. The same planets Tuvok had thought would make for an excellent refresher training and survival exercise area.

Adams stepped in her direction and as he did so his human form shifted. In its place was the mottled appearance of a humanoid creature she had never seen before. His mouth shrunk to a small opening and his nostrils flared. Hair and eyebrows disappeared into folds of skin and ridges that went from his chin, up through the cheekbones, over his forehead, and around his skull. Baring a row of sharp teeth, he said, "I am Hirogen and you are my prey. Now…Run!"


	7. Chapter 7

Kathryn's heart pounded as she stopped at the turbo lift and punched the panel. The door slid open and she ran inside. "Bridge!"

"_Unable to comply."_

She punched the wall. "Why the hell not?"

"_Please restate the question."_

A hand reached in and Janeway quickly stomped the intruder with her bare feet. She heard a familiar cry and saw Chakotay on the ground doubled over in pain.

"Why did you do that?" he gasped.

She grabbed the phaser from his belt. "Stay right there. Don't make a move."

He put up his hands. "Kathryn, I've been there already."

"I mean it!"

"Kathryn…."

She sprinted down the hall and ran through the maze of corridors on her way to the bridge. Chakotay's voice called out for her in the distance. She found herself outside sickbay and quickly entered.

The Doctor appeared. "Please state the nature of the medical emergency."

"Here." She thrust the phaser into his hand. "Shoot anyone that comes through that door. That's an order."

"I beg your pardon. I am a healer not a murderer."

"You won't murder them. You'll just stun them." She rummaged through the back and found a spare uniform.

"I'm afraid I still must protest."

She tossed her night clothes aside. "Protest duly noted. Aim high and well. We have intruders on board."

"Why didn't you say so? Intruders?" The Doctor took a protective stance and trained the weapon at the door.

Janeway emerged fully dressed and opened a locker. Grabbing a hypo spray, she whirled around at the sound of the door opening.

"Doctor, no!" she cried.

Neelix walked in and was immediately spooked by the Doctor's warlike stance. "What the…."

The Doctor gave the captain, an incredulous look. "Would you make up your mind? Am I doorstop or a physician? You are in need of an examination, Captain."

Janeway sprinted up to Neelix and grabbed the phaser back from the Doctor. "Are you Talaxian?"

"Well, um, the last time I checked I was." Neelix glanced at the Doctor who quietly picked up a medical tricorder and waved it over Janeway.

"Not me," she said. "Him. Can you confirm he's real and not Hirogen?"

"Hirogen!" Neelix jumped back. "What, when, how…how do you know about Hirogen? Are they here? Where?" He scanned the room.

"You know about them?" she asked.

"Know? I'd rather not know but yes, I do know. They are very bad."

"Who are they?" she said.

"Hunters. They spend their entire lives hunting and killing other species. Not ones you'd like to meet, let me tell you."

"What do they want?" Janeway said.

Neelix shook his head. "They want to kill. Hunt."

"Hunt what?"

"Us."

"For food?"

Neelix pursed his lips. "No. Just to hunt. For trophies. It's instinct I suppose. Why do humans explore, Captain?"

"Are these the guests we currently have on board?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes and they shape shift so be careful," she answered. "They've gotten into our database and they are pulling real people from it."

"Shape shift?" Neelix shook his head. "No, no, no, no, the Hirogen don't shape shift. At least none that I've ever heard of do."

Janeway returned to the Doctor. "Did you scan him?"

"Yes, he is Talaxian, you read as human and I read as photons. Just as it should be."

"But I watched them go from human to this creature I've never seen before," she said. "Ridged faces and heads, large builds…he said I was his prey and he called himself Hirogen."

Neelix nodded. "Yes, yes, that would be them based on your description, Captain, but I've never heard of them changing their appearance at will. And they are mighty far from their usual hunting grounds. Why I didn't know they had the capability to be out this far."

"Where exactly are we, Doctor?" she asked.

He re-read his tricorder. "You appear fine. Other than elevated stress levels…."

"Doctor, where are we?"

"You are in sickbay, Captain. And it sounds like it's the appropriate place for you to be. Why don't I give you a sedative and you can relax?" He walked over to a tray and inserted a vial into a hypo.

Janeway raised her phaser. "Don't you dare come near me with that."

The Doctor exchanged glances with Neelix. "It is my opinion that you need it. It will make you feel better."

"I feel fine, Doctor. What I need are answers and for that I need to contact the bridge." She walked over to the desk computer.

"You don't want to do that," Neelix said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you're not meant to go to the bridge. You're meant to come with me." Neelix extended his hand to her. "Come on, Captain. You said you were tired of playing this game. And as much as I like playing games, come with me and we'll stop this one."

Janeway shook her head. "No."

Neelix smiled and placed a hand over his chest. "Captain, I really do think you've had just an awful day. Lieutenant Tuvok pushed you a little too much with his training exercises. Everyone is out of sorts now. A horrible waste of time if you ask me."

"I never completed my training exercise. Chakotay and I…"

"…returned from the planet and were cleared by me, Captain," the Doctor said. He peered into her eyes. "Obviously I need to re-evaluate my diagnosis. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Doctor, let's not push her." Neelix took her hand and reached for the phaser. "Relax, Captain. Let the Doctor give you something to help you sleep."

Janeway re-gripped her weapon and aimed it again. "Get away from me. You're not Neelix."

"Captain, I, I, I, I'm hurt!"

"How did you know I said I didn't want to play games anymore?" she demanded.

"Why, you said so yourself."

She flexed her trigger finger. "Where?"

Neelix glanced at the Doctor. "Why, just now. A little bit ago when the good Doctor here almost shot me." He reached out his hand again. "Come, Captain. Let me help everything go away."

"Stay away!" She moved towards the door but Neelix jumped in front. "Move. Now. Or I will shoot you," she ordered.

"Captain," Neelix said. "You do that and you'll need a new cook. Come. Let the Doctor and I help you."

The Doctor dialed in the hypo. "This won't hurt a bit."

"Don't touch me!" She turned and shot but her weapon's fire went right through the hologram.

"Now that wasn't very nice," the Doctor said.

Neelix grabbed her arm. "I think I'm done playing games too, Captain. It really is past time for you to come with me. Come and you will nourish me for a long, long time."

The Talaxian wrestled her phaser away but not before she jabbed him with the hypo spray. Neelix fell back and the Doctor grabbed her. She fought the chokehold but her kicks and punches wouldn't land against his holographic body. She lost her breath and then succumb to blackness.

"Kathryn! Kathryn!"

She heard Chakotay's voice and felt pain on her chest. A heavy weight was pressing on her and she felt her mouth being covered. She gasped for air.

"Kathryn! Come back to us! Kathryn!"

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Chakotay's face. His eyes were teary and his cheeks were wet. Slowly, she tried to move away but her strength was not there.

Chakotay grabbed her hand with both of his. "Kathryn? Can you hear me?"

She moved her head and felt a stabbing pain.

"Don't try and move," Chakotay said. "The Doctor is on his way."

"Chakotay," she whispered. "No."

"You're going to be all right. It was the Vidiians," he answered. "They snuck up on us as soon as Tuvok beamed us down. They have underground medical facilities here and I guess they were looking to add us to their spare parts."

"I'm back?"

"Yes, you're here and you're safe."

Kathryn licked her lips. "Re-remind me to talk to Tuvok when I can see."

Chakotay chuckled. "You get what's left of him. Crew discipline is on me, remember?"

"Deal," she whispered.

Kes materialized with Tuvok and Tom. Kes and Tom quickly set to work stabilizing the captain as Chakotay leapt up and grabbed Tuvok. "You will answer for this."

Tom quickly jumped between and separated the two. "Hey, hey, one patient at a time, please."

"You didn't check to see if anything was here?" Chakotay demanded.

"The Vidiian facilities are well cloaked," Tuok said. "They were initially not detected by our scanners."

"Upgrade them!"

"I shall speak with Lieutenant Torres at once," Tuvok replied.

Chakotay bristled at Tuvok's criticism. "You and I will speak later."

"The Captain needs the doctor," Kes said. "She's ready for transport."

Chakotay slapped his combadge. "Voyager, beam the Captain and Kes directly to sickbay."

The girls disappeared and Chakotay glared at the Vulcan. "Why are you still here?"

Tuvok called for a beam out and disappeared in a swirl of light.

Chakotay kicked at the ground and paced to cool his anger.

"You all right?" Tom asked.

"Do I look all right?"

"No, you don't. Look, I'm not the Doctor but her vitals were good. She should make a complete recovery."

"It's not that, Tom. While I was waiting for you, she…she said things. She mentioned Adams and Tarsi."

Tom's eyes widened. "Adams and Tarsi?" He whistled. "Boy the Captain doesn't miss much does she? Your personnel file must have been very complete when she went after you."

"No." Chakotay shook his head. "

"Why? It wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility for Starfleet to have their names. They've captured enough Maquis. Someone probably talked."

Chakotay gave him a look. "No one talked." He walked away and rubbed his temple. "But there was something else too. A few times when I was working on her, trying to bring her back, I almost felt, sometimes, it felt like I went to another place. I was with her but I wasn't really there and…and I was hurting her." He looked back at Tom. "I would never hurt her."

"Of course you wouldn't. You love her." Tom held up his hand. "Look, I get it. You two aren't ready to admit it. But, and I say this off the record because I don't need to scrub engineering coils for the next month, but there's already a big betting pool. You two have it bad for each other. It's just a matter of time and we have a long journey ahead of us." Tom pointed at the ground. "You know we could be burying her right now instead of saving her life, right? Do you really want her to go without ever telling her how you really feel?" Tom hit Chakotay's shoulder. "Think about it. It's the Delta Quadrant. Rules are kind of hit or miss out here."

Chakotay looked at Tom's hand and waited for the pilot to remove it. "Paris? I better not have any harassment complaints about you. Ever. Or you and I are going to have one hell of a problem and coils will be the least of your worries. We do have rules."

"Understood, sir." Tom grinned again and added, "But I'm human and so are you and, more importantly, so is the Captain. A female and a male working side by side, long hours…."

"Paris," he warned.

Tom cleared his throat. "Dismissed, sir?"

Chakotay nodded and Tom disappeared. Chakotay took one last look around and noticed a small metal item in the dirt. Picking it up, he slapped his combadge and returned to the ship.


	8. Chapter 8

Chakotay rushed to sickbay and found the captain sleeping under Doctor's orders.

"You may speak to her when she wakes up," the Doctor said. "And that will be a while."

Chakotay nodded and opened his palm. "I found this in the dirt. Does it belong to anything that happened down there?"

The Doctor picked it up and scanned it. "Yes. It seems like it belongs to you."

"What?"

"Your DNA is all over it."

Chakotay shook his head. "Of course it is. I carried it in my hand."

"No." The Doctor spun Chakotay around and glanced at the back of his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Yep, right there. This was your implant."

Chakotay whirled around. "My what?"

"I found one at the base of the captain's skull too. Ingenious device. It simulates hallucinations and overrides personality and perception. Her device did not show any signs of activation though. Yours does. Quite a bit actually. Did you experience any unusual experiences, Commander?"

"Yeah, I…once or twice. A couple times I was hurting her."

"So you're the reason for the fingerprint bruises all over her arms? I can't wait to write that one up in the medical log. I would have thought the two of you would have come to blows much earlier."

"Doctor?"

The Doctor turned on his device and walked behind the First Officer. "Relax, Commander. I can assure you I will fully note the lack of control in my report. You didn't know what you were doing. It couldn't be helped."

Chakotay turned around. "But that's just it. That's the part I remember. I resisted hurting her for a second but then it goes away." He looked back at the Captain. "What else did I do to her?"

"This device controls the memory center. The Vidiians must be experimenting. My guess is they implant these devices subcutaneously to make their victims much more compliant." He finished and walked back to the tray. Picking the small device up, he said, "Nice little trick to study humanoid behavior as well. At least before you carve them into pieces. Ingenious actually."

Chakotay rubbed his neck. "Yeah, well I don't like being played with or prepped."

"Agreed and I don't need any further work. Now, out! I'll notify you when the Captain is awake and ready for visitors."

The next afternoon, Chakotay was notified of the Captain's status. She was ready to receive visitors and the first one she requested was him. He walked into sickbay carrying a single peace rose and laid it on her bed.

Her face lit up. "Why, thank you. It's nice to have this version of you back."

"Version? Do you remember what they did to you?"

Janeway nodded. "Yes. I remember everything." She filled him in on her time away. "The Doctor explained the device but I don't think it was the Vidiians."

"How do you know?"

She shook her head. "I just don't. I like to think that some of it was premonition."

"Possible futures?" he asked.

She smiled. "Maybe, I hope the part about returning home happens and the part about the Hirogens does not."

"Hirogen. I asked Neelix about them and he did say there have been rumors, superstitions really about a space faring hunting race, but he didn't put much stock in it. He seemed to think it was old legends."

Janeway thought a moment. "Maybe he mentioned them to me in a past conversation and that's where they came from." She took his hand and patted it. "I guess time will tell."

"I guess it will." His smile faded and he glanced away. "You, um, you haven't mentioned the way I treated you. The Doctor must have told you that I remember bits and pieces of what I did. None of it good. I'm sorry, Kathryn."

She placed a hand on his cheek. "I know. It was the first clue that I had that where I was wasn't real. You would never treat me like that."

He nodded and put his head down.

She pressed his cheek and said, "Chakotay, it's over. It wasn't you. You and I were both being controlled. It's over. None of it was real." She waited but he did not reply. "Talk to me, Chakotay. Please."

He raised his face and she could see his struggle. "I almost lost you. Tom reminded me that we could have left you here. Buried you on that planet instead of beaming you back and now here you are."

"Yes, here I am. We live a dangerous life, Chakotay. Where is all this emotion coming from?"

"My heart. It's coming from my heart."

"What?"

"I know it's not appropriate and it goes against all the rules but I can't help that I care about you very much and…and I don't know what I would do without you on this ship."

Her soft voice betrayed her own emotion. "Well, let's hope we never find out."

"Exactly." Chakotay took her hands and said, "I love you, Kathryn. And I…." His voice drifted away as a memory returned. He stared and she smiled.

"Well, at least this time you're not drunk," she said.

He shook his head. "No, I don't think I've ever been more sober in my life." He brushed a stray piece of hair from her forehead. "Or more serious. I do love you." He squeezed her hands. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He leaned in and placed his lips close to hers.

She smirked. "Well, you kind of have to, Chakotay. I'm your only ride home."

He chuckled. "You know what I mean."

"Yes," she whispered. "I do."

Their lips touched and Chakotay hugged her close. After a few minutes, he pulled back and he asked, "Is that a yes?"

"Was there a question in there?"

"Kathryn…"

She held a finger to his lips. "Yes, Chakotay. This is a yes. I will spend the rest of my life with you."

Her finger slid away only to be replaced by her lips as Chakotay wrapped her in his arms and slid into the bed beside her.

"Excuse me."

Chakotay rose and saw the Doctor standing by the bed.

"Anything that happens in my sickbay will be logged in my medical report," the Doctor said.

"Computer, seal sickbay doors and delete EMH. Only reactivate him on my voice command," Chakotay said.

"Well, I…" The Doctor's form vanished before his protest could be heard.

Chakotay turned back to Kathryn. "Now, where were we?"

She brushed her lips across his neck and said, "I believe we were right about here."

Chakotay's eyes closed as she worked her way down and kissed each bit of golden brown skin she revealed. He returned the favor until they were both free of all of their constraints. Both the physical and emotional ties fell away and he sighed as he finally became one with her. She rejoiced with cries of delight as he cherished her and, as they reached the end of their passion, for the first time in both of their lives, they realized that they had finally found their peace.


End file.
